powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 28: Everyone's Here!!
is the twenty-eighth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This episode begins a four-part story involving "turtle man" Kameo and Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star, as well as introducing the Gorma Four Deva Kings. Synopsis The Dairanger are distracted by various allies and enemies by the Gorma Emperor's personal warriors while the Triumvirate pursue an artifact found by a turtle-obsessed man. Plot Kazu dressed as a vendor comes to help an old lady. They seem friendly. At the Gorma Palace, the Triumvirate meet with their eccentric Emperor. He laughs at his findings when he plays with different color dice. He throws one into Zaidosu's mouth. He has the Gorma Shitennou rise up. They unfold, three walk from behind one. The Emperor presents them all, North, South, West and East. Meanwhile, Kameo hums to himself at his house full of children book illustrations and turtles. He runs to where the food vendor is and is surprised to find Kazu. Kazu wants him to keep it a secret. He tells him of when he was young poor farm boy, who came to the city alone and was helped by the old lady. Kameo grabs two bowls and clean them with water from a large fountain. There, he finds a beautiful clear crystal and hides it in his vest. They then attacked by the Triumvirate and Cotpotros. Kazu tells Kameo to go. Kameo gets the cart and runs off, Shaddam tells Zaidosu to get Kameo. Kazu calls the others but they don't seem to answer. The four Gorma generals march and chant in the city. No one notices them. Ryou, Daigo, Shoji, Lin and Kou are having fun in the city. They don't notice the four. Kou those notice Akomaru at the end of the street. Kou chases after Akomaru. Clips of Akomaru is shown to remind the viewer who he is. The adults look for Kou. Daigo is distracted by Kujaku on top of a building, calling to him. Clips of Kujaku are shown to remind the viewer who she is. Elsewhere in the park, Shouji looks around for Kou. Shoji finds the Three Gorma Idiots. Clips of them are shown. Shouji chases after them. Jin then attacks Ryou, in his new Demon Boxer form and fight. Clips of Jin are shown as well. Zaidosu has caught up to Kameo and threatens him. But the crystal Kameo collected glows. The crystal lets go energy that blasts the Gorma away. Kazu comes and they run off. Kirinranger jumps in and he grabs the cart. he and Kameo run off to safety. Kameo tells Kazu the crystal has great power, when he shows Kazu his turtles, he finds out his lost one. Ryou, Daigo, Shouji, Lin, and Kaku find themselves in a strange mist dimension with dead trees. Kujaku, Akomaru, the Three Idiots, and Jin approach them and egg them on. The Dairanger run to get them but they disappear. They were illusions. The Gorma Shitennou present themselves. The adult Dairanger transform. Kou hides behind a rock and Byakkoshinken tells him that if Kibaranger appears, everyone will discover his identity. One of the generals opens his mouth and grabs Ryou with tentacles of light and lift him to the air. Another blows Lin with wind and makes an illusion. Another lifts Daigo up and down the air and bounces him off his staff. Meanwhile, the Gorma have caught up with Kazu and Kameo, looking for the crystal. Ryou notices a glowing jewel on one of the generals and blasts it. The four Dairanger and Kou escape the dimension and return to reality. They reunite with Kazu. The Triumvirate call for the Gorma Shitennou and they combine to become the Gattai Shitennou. The monster grows huge and Kazu tells Kou to hide. The Dairanger call their beasts and Kou does as well after he transforms. They form Kibadaioh and with Ryuuseioh, they fight the merged Gorma. Gorma Shitennou is destroyed by Kibadaioh, seemingly. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Grandma: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger *Although this is the first actual battle with the Gorma Four Deva Kings, they were briefly seen at the Gorma Palace in episode 20. *Though all of the confrontations between the Dairanger and their character for their individual storylines appear to be illusions, the encounter between Ryo and Jin Matoba is strange in multiple ways: **This is the first time Ryo has encountered Jin since he accepted the youma energy at the end of the previous episode. **Jin and Ryo have a brief sparring, when the illusions created by the Deva Kings can't be touched by the Dairanger. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura